The Speed of Light
by Dark Vienna
Summary: "Don't be frightened," He whispered. The night that Jackson Godspeed took me flying across Angel City will be one that I shall not forget. Based on Scott Speer's Immortal City


I awoke from a rather restless sleep in my bedroom, staring at the ceiling from my warm bed. Despite the situations occurring in my life this past week, it felt oddly comforting to look out the single window in my room and gaze upon the large, glittering signs that boasted "ANGEL CITY." Although, if I could, I would choose to live anywhere but the Immortal City, the sign itself marked a home for me in which I could not deny - Angel City was my home, regardless of my personal opinions.

My mind drifted to thoughts of Jackson Godspeed - who, I tried numerous times to completely ignore. He really must be special, I thought. Even I can't seem to get away from the madness that is "Jacks." From the incident at the diner to the encounter at school, he was slowly becoming a part of my life.

I can't even lie, he's absolutely stunning. His eyes, that iridescent shade of blue, are so hypnotic that I can't quite help by stare into them. His muscles. . .and, those _lips_. I shook my head in frustration. No, Maddy. You are not allowed to fall for Jackson Godspeed.

A cool, nighttime breeze drifted through the open window and curled its way under my covers. The air must have woken me up, for my heavier of blankets had fallen off during my tossing and turning. As I thought about it, I cocked my head to the side. I was so sure that I had closed the window before I fell asleep. That's when it hit me - well, actually, the dark figure lurking in my windowsill hit me.

Jackson Godspeed was in my window.

"Don't be frightened," he whispered to me. "I couldn't help but watch you sleep. You're like an _Angel_."

I sneered in the darkness. "Don't say that. And I'm not frightened. Well, you just, anyone would be scared if a man climbed into their window at night, actually."

His eyes twinkled with anticipation. I focused my most intent gaze on him. "What are you _doing _here?" I hissed.

"Can I come in?" Jackson asked.

"No," I replied, trying to reign in my emotions. "No, you may not come in."

His face fell, only slightly, before he shifted his weight on the window. The Angel City sign rested upon his shoulders. Earlier, I would have found the scene to be a comfort. Right now, an annoyance.

"I can't stop thinking about you," He began. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" I insisted.

"About. . .about why I'm so fascinated with you."

I chuckled. "You're fascinated with me? Honestly? There are about a million girls that would die to have you come to them in the night, and yet you crouch here, in my widow? Something's wrong here.

"I'm not part of your world, Jackson. And I never will be."

"I know," he countered. "That's why I can't stop thinking about you."

I scoffed, "Please."

"Really. I've never done anything like this before." He smiled, "Am I doing okay?"

I searched his face for some kind of indentation as to why he was being so frank with me. And to be honest, I found none. Whatever reason he had behind his motive, it was completely and sincerely pure, which frightened me the most.

He continued, "And I still feel horrible about what happened. When we were in the restaurant. . .and I lied to you, well, I had good reason to, but I can't help but feel the need to make it up to you."

"I don't want you to do anything. Go away."

"I will come here every night until you agree to let me show you a good time," He smiled proudly.

I allowed myself to laugh. "That sounds so awful."

"Right. So you either come with me now or I torment you for the rest of eternity. It's your call."

I studied his expression. I also studied the shorts on my floor that I had discarded earlier. What the hell, I thought.

"What do you mean a 'good time'"? I asked him, running a hand through my disheveled hair.

"Come fly with me," He offered.

"What?" I shrieked. "I can't fly. Not with you. No, I'm not going."

He groaned. "Come on, Maddy. Just live a little! I promise I'll make it worth it."

The slight hint of seduction in his voice triggered my response. As a female, I was unable to deny the desire to get to know Jackson Godspeed better. As Maddy Montgomery, I wanted him to leave me the hell alone. The female won.

I got up from my bed and looked around for some clothes to wear. I was vaguely aware that I only had on a small camisole and my underwear, and that Jackson was staring, but I didn't exactly mind.

"Not too late. I have school in the morning, you know," I said curtly.

He smiled, oh so radiantly. "You'll be fine. I'll meet you downstairs."

And with that, Jackson left my window at an inhuman speed. . .and the same Immortal was waiting for me outside. You're an idiot, Maddy Montgomery.

* * *

**So, I just read the book _Immortal City_ by Scott Speer and I absolutely LOVED it. I suggest that all of you read it right now. I enjoyed the complexity of the characters so of course I had to make my own twist. This is going to be about 4 or 5 chapters long, not much.**

**Also, I'm extremely aware that I haven't uploaded anything in a long time. I am SO SORRY. I've been mega busy, and I've had this writers' block where no ideas come to me. But now, I've stopped being lame and I'm back to writing about Ezio Auditore and Damon Salvatore. :)  
**

**I hope you guys like this little story! It won't take away from the bigger ones, I promise. I just NEEDED to play around with this story line a bit!  
**

**xoxox**


End file.
